Ladybug
[ Theme Song ] Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous! Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are! Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again. Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower! Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me. Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master. Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly) Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up) Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) ''Thank you for coming, see you again next week! '''Wayzz:' Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever! Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power! Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain) Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are– Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box) Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school! Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, Mom! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. Sabine: '''Four years in a row, is that possible? '''Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me! Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) '' 'Tom:' ''(singing as he works) Marinette: '''Dad, these are so awesome! '''Tom: '''Glad you like them. '''Marinette: '''Thank you Dad, my class will love them! You're the best! '''Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her) '' '''Marinette:' (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight! Marinette: 'Uff... ''(Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process) '''Wang Fu: '''Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster. '''Marinette: ''(People step on the spilled macarons)'' Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left. Wang Fu: ''(Grabs and eats one)'' Mmmh. Delicious! Marinette: ''(School bell rings)'' Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school) Wang Fu: ''(Looks at a strange looking box)'' Thank you very much, young lady. Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again. Chloé: That's my seat. Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat. Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats! Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it? Marinette: Who's Adrien? Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under? Sabrina: He's only a famous model. Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move! Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats? Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on. Marinette: (trips and falls, spilling all but one macaron) Sorry, sorry, sorry... Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat? Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie. Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do. Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it. Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable. Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence! Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives half to Alya) Marinette. Alya: Alya. Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now. Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants! Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him) Wang Fu: Thank you, young man. Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this. Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library. Ivan: Kim! Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on? Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get... Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. (Ivan walks away angrily.) Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it) Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart) Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears) Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! Alya: Come on! Student: Did you hear that? Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army! Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice? Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here! Marinette: Hey! Where are you going! Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! (Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen) Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces) Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic? Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections. Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien. Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie? Nathalie: Yes sir. Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you. Adrien: But Father! Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world. Adrien: It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else? Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue. Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away) Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.) (Adrien turns on his TV) André: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control. News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois! Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm. Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh? Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh? Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow) Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse! Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared! Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki) Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp! Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky... Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here! Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? (tries to bite the game arcade's joystick) No, you can't. Ooh, what about this? Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer... Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name? Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here. Plagg: Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh. Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving... Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor. Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter. Marinette: Mom! Dad! Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart! Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, Master? Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box) Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her! Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house! Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding? Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture. Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again? Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower! Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off! Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on". 'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time) Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform. Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out! Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!- (enters the ring) [ Transformation Sequence ] (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time) Cat Noir: Too cool! Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen) Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable! Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya? Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay? Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs) Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school. Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side) Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in. Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you? Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. (Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is) Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going? Cat Noir: To save Paris, right? Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir) Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now? (Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.) Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you. Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself. Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger) Cat Noir: Where are you, partner? Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.) Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you! (Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. as her heartbeat was heard offscreen. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.) Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful! Alya: Yes! Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind! Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different. Cat Noir: Different how? Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know. Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch. Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything. Cat Noir: (uses his Cataclysm to break the net) Ladybug: No, don't do that! Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble! Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait! (Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.) Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away) Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you? Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life. Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears) Cat Noir: Super power? Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding. Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! Cat Noir: So what's your plan? Ladybug: Hmmm... (Looking around, she spots a hose, Alya and the wetsuit) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't resist. Trust me. Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him) Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap! (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.) Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome. Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here? Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it! Ladybug: We both did it, partner. Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret. Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay? Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss." Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me. Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan. Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss? Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh... Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug. Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome! Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes! Marinette: I did it, Tikki! Tikki: You see? You were up to it! Sabine: (voice) Marinette! Dinner time! Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug... Plagg: Eww, what is this? Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this! Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate! Adrien: Okay. What do you want? Sabine: (voice) Oh my! Marinette: Hmmm? Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese. Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him. Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma? Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings? Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army! Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up. Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully! Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting. Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug? Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki. Tikki: No, don't do tha-- Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki... Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! es:Orígenes, Parte Uno/Transcripción pl:Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1)/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts